


Who could do this?

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (not explicit) - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut aftermath (without the smut unfortunately)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan awakes next to his boyfriend with interesting marks on his body...





	Who could do this?

Iyandrar awoke facing a sleeping Dorian with a slightly askew moustache. The night had fallen while he was resting, and cold air was filtering through the half-open window, making Iyandrar shiver. Skyhold was far too cold a place to be spending any time naked like that, much less with an open window. He sat up to retrieve the blanket laying at his feet.

And that’s when he noticed the messy patches of blue and purple, scattered along his hip bones and thighs. Some in the shape of fingers, others betraying the faint shape of a hungry mouth. He huffed in amusement and smiled.

“My my, who could do this?” Dorian’s voice was but a sleepy murmur, his fingers reaching to brush over the bruised skin.

Iyandrar covered his boyfriend’s hand with his and interlaced their fingers. The palm of Dorian’s hand was calloused from the handling of his staff, but the inside of his wrist wasn’t. So Iyandrar brought it to his mouth and kissed it. “Honestly, I didn’t think you were a biter,” he said.

Dorian pushed himself up on one elbow. His eyebrows were knit with concern. “It wasn’t… Too rough, was it?”

Iyandrar chuckled and shook his head. “No, no. It was good.” He returned to the contemplation of the marked skin of his hips, smoothing it with the tip of his fingers. “I…I even kind of like the look of these,” he confessed. He heard Dorian’s breath hitch quietly.

“I might have left some up here, as well…” Dorian’s fingers ghosted over the thin skin of his throat, made their way to his collarbone. Iyandrar let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes.

“Josephine is going to kill me if those are not gone by the time the Free Marches Ambassadors are here,” he realised, opening his eyes in mild panic.

Dorian laughed loudly, like he rarely did in public, and shifted to kiss Iyandrar. “I’ll lend you a scarf,” he promised.


End file.
